Elf Ears and Wingling Wings
by WereRezz
Summary: The trio are in their 5th year, and theifr numbers have increased, Strang things start to happen when Seamus is bitten by ...... can't tell ya, ya gotta read first, Will be H/Hr irst


A.N.) This is my first Fan Fic, so be nice or Mr. Lincoln will come and Get your nose for his nose collection ;) Oh and also review, he likes that to. And for those momos who need to see it, I don't own Harry Potter & Co. I wish I did, but I don't ( but the good thing is, the plot is mine (  
  
Enjoy the Fic  
  
By Opus  
  
Chapter, 1 The New Additions  
They were well into their second week in their fifth year of Hogworts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In these past weeks Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have added a few more people to their numbers. Lavender Brown was the first to convert into their group. Lav came to them claming she couldn't stand another year with just Parvati and Padma Patail for company. Then came Dean Thomas And Seamus Finnigan. They become close to the trio in forth year.  
  
Then one day, the group of six Griffindors came across Poor Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy and his extremely large and extremely dense cronies Crabb and Goyle were teasing him senseless. With their increase of numbers, The Slytherins were slightly intimated by them, and retreated into the dungeons. After sharing a few choice words of curse. From that day forth they have taken Neville under their wing.  
  
On this particular morning the septet were sitting at the Griffendor table eating breakfast. Harry could be seen reading Hermione's copy of "The Daily Prophet". He was nodding his head at some things or grunting at others. Sometimes he would mumble things like "Stinking Fudge, when will that man learn?", As he sipped Coffee and ate a bagel with cream cheese.  
  
Hermione and Neville Were engaged in a conversation, about why it's better to stir you caldron counter clockwise, than clockwise. All the while eating a gargantuan chocolate chocolate chip muffin, and scrabbled eggs. Dean, Seamus, and Lavender were chatting about the Chudley Cannons line up for this year, and cramming oatmeal into their mouths.  
  
Then Ron, well Ron was trying to see how many pancakes he can shove into his mouth, at one time.  
  
"Haw, guws?" Said Ron, none to politely spraying his friends with bits of chewed up pancakes. " Opps! Sowwy." He swallowed hared then continued as if nothing happened. "What do we got first?"  
  
Hermione wiped a piece of pancake out of her eye." We got our favorite class, with our favorite classmates. In our favorite dungeon, with our favorite Professor." She exclaimed a little to enthusiastically.  
  
"You're being sarcastic, right Herm?" Seamus asked quizzically.  
  
Hermione rolled her hazel-green eyes, and then tucked her not-so- bushy hair out of her face. " Well Seamus, I am glade you noticed, sense I am laying it out pretty thick." She said calmly and sarcastically.  
  
The rest of the septet sniggered at Hermione and Seamus. Seamus' cheeks flushed pink, and Hermione stared innocently back at them. When the mighty bell tolled to signal the beginning of class, they stuffed the rest of their food in their food in their mouths and raced to the dungeons.  
  
Harry's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't believe it; through the whole class Snape only took fifty points from Gryffindor's. It had to be a record. 'Snape must be in his legendary good mood.' Harry thought to himself. Every good Griffendor knew the legend of Snape's good mood.  
  
It states that once every God knows when, Snape, The Potions Professor who seams to always have a bug jammed up his butt is in a good mood, for a while. Usually Snape would take points away from Gryffindor's for just being alive. Harry and Neville being his main targets.  
  
The bell tolled suddenly knocking Harry out of his daydream. The bell must have startled Neville too, because he dropped his ladle.  
  
" FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFENDOR" Snape barked, before the ladle even hit the stone floor. "Now get out of my sight." He hissed to all the Gryffindor's.  
  
They packed up and rushed out the door, before Snape could take points off any of them for staying late. When they were out of earshot of the dungeons, Hermione looked over her shoulder and said for only the seven to hear.  
  
" Help, help! I'm being repressed! Come see the violence inherited in the system!" She said mimicking Dennis, From Monty Python and The Holy Grail, making everyone laugh.  
  
Later that night, Seamus's POV  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Lav went up to the girl's dorm, while we went to our own. Harry, Neville, and I started to play exploding snap. Ron and Dean set up a Wizards Chess set.  
  
Shortly after we started playing, Hermione and Lav burst into our dorm. They looked like they had just seen a banshee. Which was probably true, because Parvati does inhabit their dorm.  
  
"What happened?" asked a thoroughly concerned Harry, as the girls pressed their backs agents the door.  
  
" Parvati.Jill.and Ginny.came after.us with," She gave a dramatic pause, and looked at Hermione. They both chimed in for the last part. "MAKE- UP!!" They both wailed, and then broke down into to fake sobs.  
  
We all laughed and got up to go play along. We fake comforted them, saying things like 'It's going to be Okay." And " Damn them, for trying to give you makeovers!" After a good laugh we all got up to resume our games.  
  
Soon I was getting tired of playing Gobblestones, Exploding Snap, and losing to Ron in Chess. I needed to go out and get some air. So I decided to ask Harry to barrow his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Sure, what for?" Harry ask  
  
"I just want to get some air." I tolled him  
  
" It's in my trunk," Harry answered turning back to the chess game between him and Hermione.  
  
I smiled at them, and then grabbed the cloak and dashed out the door, skipped down five flights of stairs, and out the portrait whole into the corridor. Once out I threw the cloak over my self, and stealthy tip-toed down to the doors leading out side.  
  
I took off the cloak and strolled to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I walked down to Hagrid's hut, then along the lake. I was walking back to the castle when the clouds parted to reveal the moon, which lit up my path.  
  
Then I herd it, a blood freezing howl. I hastily glanced at the moon. My heart stopped, it was full. I heard it again; the howl was coming closer and more frequent.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder at the Forest when I heard the heavy loping footfalls behind me. I saw his blazing yellow eyes first; He was foaming at the mouth. It was a werewolf.  
  
I tried to run, but his burning eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. He was almost on me. I finally broke eye contact, and ran in a feeble attempt to get away.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
He jumped on my back knocking me to the ground. He sank his yellow jaws in my left shoulder. Then with a final howl bounded back to the forest.  
  
A.N. So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
